


Pathfinder's Codex, the first pages

by TheEvilestOfTwins



Series: Pathfinder's Codex [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 19:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11110884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEvilestOfTwins/pseuds/TheEvilestOfTwins
Summary: The opening blurb of the Pathfinder's Codex





	Pathfinder's Codex, the first pages

What does it mean to be a Guardian?

 

An easy question to ask, but has so many different answers that it's impossible to find the right one. Nevertheless, it is one all of us who call ourselves Guardians must ask at some point. Many will tell you that the answer is simple and easy, that a Guardian is someone who wields the Traveler's light as a weapon against the darkness. But I think that the answer is more personal, more individual. And in order to truly explain my answer, I must share with you a story from my childhood, before my ghost rose me for the first time, back when I was a young boy in the golden age.

Back then, the monsters we feared in the dark were treated as nothing more than the overactive imagination of a child. They weren't an ever present threat that loomed, behind what we now understand the true darkness to be, and not just the shadows in the closets or under beds. I feared these monsters, and every night when it was time for me to sleep, I would find myself petrified at the thought of the shadowy room that awaited me. This prompted my mother, as sweet a soul as there ever was, to sing me a lullaby to calm my nerves. While the words held little meaning to me as a child, they hold weight in my heart now.

Twinkle, twinkle little star,

How I wonder what you are.

Up above the world so high,

Like a diamond in the sky

 

When the blazing sun is gone,

When he nothing shines upon,

Then you show your little light,

Twinkle, twinkle, all the night.

 

In the dark blue sky you keep,

And often through my curtains peep,

For you never shut your eye,

Til the sun is in the sky.

 

Then the traveler dark

Thanks you for your tiny spark.

He could not see which way to go,

If you did not twinkle so.

 

I believe this child's song holds the key to what truly makes us Guardians. You see, it is not the Traveler's light that makes us so, but rather a light we hold within ourselves, that each of us are born with and die with. It is the thing we value the most in all of the universe. To each of us, this light is unique. Perhaps it's your family, or your possessions, or maybe your friends. Regardless, that light is what drives us to protect those whom cannot protect themselves. Even at the cost of our own lives.

It is what obligates us to lead those lost in the dark, or those that were born in it, into the light. Even if it means we must lose our freedom.

This spark of light that each of us has is what lead our Ghosts to us, and it's what makes us the best warriors we can be. The Traveler may have given us the powers we needed to defend the people and the city, but we are the ones that chose to push back against the dark. We are the ones that made ourselves Guardians.

No matter if you're a Hunter, Warlock or Titan, this codex is meant to help you light the path forward for everyone. For Hunters, it contains the writings of the greats of our kind. Pahanin and his Errata. Jaren Ward and his followers journey. Gheleon and Perun, whom were among the first to strike out into the brutal and unforgiving world of the dark age. For the others, this may teach about what we Hunters experience in the wilds, and then you'll hold a new found respect for us. Or maybe it will teach you a little bit of style, the most fundamental aspect of being a Hunter.

Regardless of what you may learn in the pages that follow, I hope that you will remember that basic question, and if you don't like my answer, to go out and search for your own.

Keep your eyes up and your light close Guardians.

**Author's Note:**

> The poem is from "D is for Destiny," and was what gave me the idea to write this.


End file.
